Nigel
is an orphan from the Grand Valley orphanage and the former mechanic of the Goldy Pond Resistance. He's also in charge of the ammo stockpile. History Nigel meets emma at goldy pond Appearance Nigel is a fairly tall teenager with a tiny two-leaf seedling growing on the top of his head. He wears a simple sweater, trousers and an Aviator hat with broken, rectangular goggles which seems to not cover up the two-leaf seedling from view. When Nigel was seen without his Aviator hat, he instead continued to wear the set of goggles above his forehead. Personality Nigel cares deeply for his friends, especially Zack, whom he looks up to, and Gillian. He's willing to sacrifice himself for them and for the greater good. While he has a good head on his shoulders, he doesn't always think things through before acting. He gets nervous easily, and pretends to have a plan when Gillian asks him what he'll do next. As described by Gillian, Nigel is a very rational person.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 81, page Plot Goldy Pond Arc Nigel helps Gillian fight Luce and his attendants. He and Gillian later run into Bayon, who injures Gillian, but Pepe rescues them at the last minute. He's the one who enacts Goldy Pond's self-destruct program in chapter 95. Cuvitidala Arc Skills and Abilities Marksmanship Nigel has displayed excellent shooting skills in the use of his sniping rifle. Evident when he was able to shoot demons from a far distance. Immense Reflexes While fulfilling a role pivoted on accurate and careful aiming, Nigel possesses extremely sharp reflexes and can rapidly react to danger, this was shown when he successfully dodged Bayon's attacking spear in a nick of time.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 84, page 18 Machines Nigel is skilled in maintaining and repairing machines. Relationships Goldy Pond Resistance members Being comrades with the members of the resistance for a long time, Nigel has been on good terms with his comrades throughout his time surviving in Goldy Pond. Zack and Gillian Nigel is shown to be especially close to Zack and Gillian. Nigel sees Zack as "the one who risks his neck"The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 81, page 14 and was highly grateful towards his many sacrifices and help he made for him and the team. Meanwhile, Nigel treats Gillian as his dear friend as he values her life, this was shown when he was willing to risk his life to fight Bayon in order to allow her to make an escape. When Gillian turned against his plans and chose to risk her life instead, Nigel called her an "idiot"The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 82, page 4 and was greatly saddened when Gillian exclaimed the reason for him to be angry at her is how he worried for her safety. Leuvis Being enemies from the very start, Nigel saw Leuvis as a threat to the humans that reside in Goldy Pond, and considered him as one of the biggest and strongest demons he and his comrades faced. This was evident when he reacted in frustration and fear when Leuvis managed to dodge and catch every bullet Emma fired at him. Trivia *He's sensitive to cold. *He doesn't wash his hat. References Site Navigation Category:Alive Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Grand Valley Orphans Category:Goldy Pond Resistance Category:Shelter B06-32 Inhabitants Category:Paradise Hideout Inhabitants